priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara☆Dancing!!!
?PriPara☆Dancing!!! is the third season's first ED. It is sung by Himika Akaneya and Asami Sanada, the voice actresses of Laala Manaka and Gaaruru. It debuted in Episode 90. Performers * Laala Manaka * Gaaruru Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Sa~a, anata no Jueru Maiku wo te ni totte! Aidoru wo hajimeru jikan dayo~! Meikingu Dorama! Suitchi Ōn!!! Rettsu gō!!!!! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! PuriPuri! Danshingu!!!! Ka!Wa!I!Ku! Kashikoma!!! Osharena kōde kyūtona jueru Raburī songu utau yo. (I~ei! I~ei! Fū!!) Wakuwaku shichau. Zenbu ga zenbu daijina takaramono dakara. (I~ei! I~ei! Fū!!) MiMiMiSoRa! (MiMiMiSoRa!!!) ReReReMiSo! (ReReReMiSo!!) So!Ra!Shi!Do! Utaou♪ junbi shite! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! PuriPuri! Danshingu!!!! Ka!Wa!I!Ku! I~ei!!! Supesharu! Happī! Happī! Todokeyou! (I~ei!!) Rakkī! Rakkī! Kanadeyou! (I~ei!! I~ei!!) DoReMiFaSoRaShiDo tsutaeyou!! (Fū!!) Watashi no Jueru Maiku motte, (Fū!!!) Dokki!!! Dokki!!! Sutēji de, (Fū!!! Fū!!!) DoReMiFaSoRaShiDo utaou yo!! Rettsu gō!!!!! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! Ka!Wa!I!Ku! Kashikoma!!! |-| Kanji= さぁ、あなたのジュエルマイクを手に取って！ アイドルをはじめる時間だよ～！ メイキングドラマ！スイッチオーン！！！ レッツゴー！！！！！ ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！　プリプリ！　ダンシング！！！！ か！わ！い！く！　かしこま！！！ おしゃれなコーデ　キュートなジュエル ラブリーソング　歌うよ。 （いぇい！いぇい！フゥーー！！） ワクワクしちゃう。 全部が全部　大事な宝物だから。 （いぇい！いぇい！フゥーー！！） ミミミソラ！（みみみそら！！！） レレレミソ！（れれれみそ！！） ソ！ラ！シ！ド！歌おう♪　準備して！ ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！　プリプリ！　ダンシング！！！！ か！わ！い！く！　イェイ！！！ スペシャル！ハッピー！ハッピー！届けよう！ （いぇい！！） ラッキー！ラッキー！奏でよう! （いぇい！！いぇい！！） ドレミファソラシド伝えよう！！ （ふぅーーーーーー！！） 私のジュエルマイク持って、 （フゥー！！！） ドッキ！！！ドッキ！！！ステージで、 （フゥー！！！フゥー！！！） ドレミファソラシド歌おうよ！！ レッツゴー！！！！！ ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！　プリプリ！　ダンシング！！！！ か！わ！い！く！　かしこま！！！ |-| English= Pick up your Jewel Microphone now! It's time to start your idol life~! Making drama! Switch on!!! Let's go!!!!! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! PuriPuri! Dancing!!!! C!U!T!E! Capisce!!! A fashionable coord is a cute jewel So let's sing this lovely song. (Yeah! Yeah! Fuu--!!) Let's get excited. As everything is an important treasure. (Yeah! Yeah! Fuu--!!) MiMiMiSoRa! (MiMiMiSoRa!!!) ReReReMiSo! (ReReReMiSo!!) So!La!Shi!Do! I'm ready to sing the song! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! PuriPuri! Dancing!!!! C!U!T!E! Yeah!!! Special! Happy! Happy! Let's deliver it to you! (Yeah!!) Lucky! Lucky! Let's play the music! (Yeah!! Yeah!!) I'll tell you about DoReMiFaSoLaShiDo!! (Fuu------!!) Holding my jewel microphone, (Fuu!!!) Pounding! Pounding! On the stage, (Fuu-!!! Fuu-!!!) I'll sing DoReMiFaSoLaShiDo!! Let's go!!!!! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! PuriPuri! Dancing!!!! C!U!T!E! Capisce!!! Full Version Romaji= Meikingu Dorama! Suitchi ōn!!! Rettsu gō!!!!!(Rettsu gō!!!!!) Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! (Danshingu!!!!) Ka!Wa!I!Ku! (I~ei! I~ei! Fū!!) (I~ei! I~ei! Fū!!) (MiMiMiSoRa!!!) (ReReReMiSo!!) So!Ra!Shi!Do! Utaou♪ junbi shite! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! (Danshingu!!!!) Ka!Wa!I!Ku! I~ei!!! (I~ei!!!) (I~ei!!) DoReMiFaSoRaShiDo tsutaeyou!!! (Fū!!) (Fū!!!) (Fū!!! Fū!!!) DoReMiFaSoRaShiDo utaou yo!! Rettsu gō!!!!! (Rettsu gō!!!!!) Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! (Danshingu!!!!) Ka!Wa!I!Ku! (Daisuki da!!!) (Arigatō!!!) Min'na to!!! Utaeru!!! Ureshī!!!! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri Danshingu!!!! (Danshingu!!!!) Ka!Wa!I!Ku! I~ei! (I~ei!) (Shinkingu!!) Tobi☆Kiri sumairu! Hajikeyou!! (Fū!!) (Fū!!!) (Fū!!! Fū!!!) DoReMiFaSoRaShiDo utaou yo!! Rettsu gō nau!!!!! (Rettsu gō nau!!!!!) Ichi! Ni! Ichi! Ni! San! Shi! Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! (Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!!) Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! (Ka!Wa!I!Ku!) Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! (Puripuri danshingu!!!!) Ka!Wa!I!Ku! (Ka!Wa!I!Ku!) Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! (Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!!) Ka!Wa!I!Ku! (Ka!Wa!I!Ku!) I~ēi!!! PuriPara! Happī! Happī! Todokeyou! (I~ei!!) Rakkī! Rakkī! Kanadeyou! (I~ei!! I~ei!!) DoReMiFaSoRaShiDo tsutaeyou!!! (Fū!!) Watashi no Jueru Maiku motte (Fū!!!) Dokki!!! Dokki!!! Sutēji de, (Fū!!! Fū!!!) DoReMiFaSoRaShiDo utaou yo!! (Fū!!) Rettsu gō!!!!!(Rettsu gō!!!!!) Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! Ka!Wa!I!Ku! (Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! Ka!Wa!I!Ku!) Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! Ka!Wa!I!Ku! (Pu!Ri!Pa!Ra! Puripuri! Danshingu!!!! Ka!Wa!I!Ku!) I~ēi!!! (I~ēi!!!) Ka!Wa!I!Ku! (Ka!Wa!I!Ku!) I~ēi!!! |-| Kanji= さぁ、あなたのジュエルマイクを手に取って！ アイドルをはじめる時間だよ～！ メイキングドラマ！スイッチオーン！！！ レッツゴー！！！！！（レッツゴー！！！！！） ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！　プリプリ！ ダンシング！！！！（ダンシング！！！！） か！わ！い！く！ かしこま！！！ おしゃれなコーデ　キュートなジュエル ラブリーソング　歌うよ。 （いぇい！いぇい！フゥーー！！） ワクワクしちゃう。　全部が全部 大事な宝物だから。 （いぇい！いぇい！フゥーー！！） ミミミソラ！（みみみそら！！！） レレレミソ！（れれれみそ！！） ソ！ラ！シ！ド！歌おう♪　準備して！ ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！　プリプリ！ ダンシング！！！！（ダンシング！！！！） か！わ！い！く！ イェイ！！！(イェイ！！！） スペシャル！ ハッピー！ハッピー！ 届けよう！（いぇい！！） ラッキー！ラッキー！ 奏でよう!（いぇい！！いぇい！！） ドレミファソラシド伝えよう！！！ （ふぅーーーーーー！！） 私のジュエルマイク持って （フゥー！！！） ドッキ！！！ドッキ！！！ステージで、 （フゥー！！！フゥー！！！） ドレミファソラシド歌おうよ！！ レッツゴー！！！！！（レッツゴー！！！！！） ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！　プリプリ！ ダンシング！！！！（ダンシング！！！！） か！わ！い！く！ かしこま！！！ 泣いちゃう時もあるけど　いつも ともだちがそばにいるから 2000%笑顔でいれる　本当に マックスハッピー！ 大好きだ！！！（大好きだ！！！） ありがとう！！！（ありがとう！！！） みんなと！！！歌える！！！うれしい！！！！ ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！　プリプリ ダンシング！！！！（ダンシング！！！！） か！わ！い！く！ イェイ！（イェイ!） ポジティブ！！！！ Thinking！！！！　Thinking！！！！ 笑おうよ！！（しんきんぐ！！） Shake it！！！ Shake it!!! 踊ろうよ！！（しぇいくいっ！！） Tobi☆Kiriスマイル！はじけよう！！ （フゥーーーー！！） 私だけのソング響かせて、 （フゥー！！！） ドッキ！！！ドッキ！！！ステージで、 （フゥー！！！フゥー！！！） ドレミファソラシド歌おうよ！！ レッツゴーナウ！！！！！（レッツゴーナウ！！！！！） さぁみんな準備はいい？ かしこまポーズ決めるよぉ！ いち！に！ いち！に！さん！しっ！ ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！ （ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！） ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！ （か！わ！い！く！） かしこま！！！ ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！（プリプリ　ダンシング！！！！） か！わ！い！く！（か！わ！い！く！） かしこま！！！ ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！ （ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！） か！わ！い！く！（か！わ！い！く！） イェーーーーイ!！！ いつまでも歌い続けたい。 心を込めるんだ ドレミファソラシド大切に。 みんなといられるこの瞬間 忘れたくないから ドレミファソラシド歌おうよ！ プリパラ！ ハッピー！ハッピー！ 届けよう！（いぇい！！） ラッキー！ラッキー！ 奏でよう!（いぇい！！いぇい！！） ドレミファソラシド伝えよう！！！ （ふぅーーーーーー！！） 私のジュエルマイク持って （フゥー！！！） ドッキ！！！ドッキ！！！ステージで、 （フゥー！！！フゥー！！！） ドレミファソラシド歌おうよ！！ （フゥーーーー！！） さぁ！最後にいくよぉー！！！ レッツゴー！！！！！（レッツゴー！！！！！） ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！か！わ！い！く！ （ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！か！わ！い！く！） かしこま！ （もっともっと！！） ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！か！わ！い！く！ （ぷ！り！ぱ！ら！プリプリ！ダンシング！！！！か！わ！い！く！） イェーイ！！！（イェーイ！！！） （もう一回！！） か！わ！い！く！（か！わ！い！く！） イェーーーーーーイ！！！ かしこま！！！！！ |-| English= Audio Trivia Gallery Category:Songs Category:OPs and EDs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Ending Themes Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Gaaruru